This invention relates generally to the field of thermoelectric coolers, and more particularly to thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator apparatus.
Early 19th Century Jean Peltier first discovered the phenomena that is the basis of today""s thermoelectric industry. Peltier learned that passing current through two dissimilar electrical conductors, caused heat to be either emitted or absorbed at the junction of the materials. It was only after mid-20th Century advancements in semiconductor technology, however, that practical applications for thermoelectric devices became feasible. With modern techniques, thermoelectric modules deliver efficient solid state heat pumping for both cooling and heating. There are an increasing number and variety of products which use thermoelectric technology. Applications range from picnic boxes, small refrigerators, and water coolers, to laser applications and highly specialized instrumentation and testing equipment.
Thermoelectric refrigerating or heating appliances are known to exist. Examples of such appliances include U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,078 to Watanabe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,934 to Beitner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,318 to Busick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,258 to Sundhar. All of the above disclose actual refrigeration units whose purpose is to store and cool food or liquid products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,538 to Ward discloses a sleeve-type beverage insulator whose insulating medium is similar to the present invention.
None of the above patents, to the exception of Ward""s prior art, discloses the use of an apparatus for individual beverage container. While Ward""s disclosure does include the use of an individual sleeve-type beverage insulator, it does not offer the mean to cool or heat the enclosed beverage. As for Sundhar prior art, it does offer cooling mean for individual beverage consumption but requires discarding of the original beverage container thus creating possible contamination of the product to be consumed, and requires cleaning of the disclosed invention between use. Although some of the thermoelectric prior art can be deemed portable, none are small enough and physically designed to be stable and safe to use in an automotive applications and as well in static applications due to their cumbersome design or unstable configuration. In addition, and this is true in general to all consumer-type thermoelectric units, thermoelectric devices often do not resembled commonly known appliances, making them difficult to market and creating compatibility issues with for example, common automotive or office space configuration.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved apparatus for storing and cooling or heating individual size beverage container that fits and is stable into automotive applications, yet small enough to fit anywhere at the office or home, and is widely recognizable by the general public as a common appliance.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a sleeve-type beverage insulator with the mean to insulate, or thermoelectrically cool or heat a standard individual beverage container for maximum compatibility with marketed beverage products.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator that does not require discarding of the original beverage container to heat or cool the enclosed liquid eliminating contamination concern or cleaning need between usage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator small and portable enough to be hand-held for maximum flexibility of use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator mechanically stable and of safe non-critical construction for automotive, household, or office applications in consumer or commercial environments.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator that can operate with low voltage direct current power source or alternative current power source for maximum compatibility with commonly available electrical sources.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator expertly combining low-cost components and manufacturing techniques for universal affordability.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator that is safe, reliable, easy to use, and environment friendly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator with an inexpensive printable surface for advertising and marketing purpose.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator with very low power consumption for reduced cost of operation, improved reliability, and long autonomous operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric sleeve-type beverage insulator designed so that its ergonomics and aesthetic look make it recognizable as a very common device, widely known to the general public, but featuring significant improvement to facilitate its successful commercialization.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.